Samson at Your Service
Samson at Your Service is the 24th episode of the 18th season and the 438th episode of the series. In this episode, Proud Samson learns to admit when he's in the wrong. Plot Samson is a very proud tank engine and when he first arrived on Sodor, bringing Sir Robert Norramby's dinosaur models from the Mainland, it was dark. Samson ended up getting lost as he was too proud to ask for help and ended up spending the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Samson didn't reach the Earl's estate until the following morning. One day, the Fat Controller gives Samson the job of collecting stones from the Blue Mountain Quarry and delivering them to the Mainland. Samson is very eager, but says he must refill with coal first. The Fat Controller warns Samson to ask for help if he needs it, but Samson says he will not make another mistake and he knows where the Blue Mountain Quarry is. At the coal hopper in the shunting yard, Samson pushes his way to the front of the queue; stating that he has a very important job. Thomas can't resist teasing Samson and tells him not to get lost. Samson is not very pleased when Duck and Percy start laughing at him. Samson's trucks are ready to be collected, but Diesel cannot resist teasing Samson first. Samson is so busy replying to Diesel's taunts, that he backs up to Gordon's express coaches instead. Stanley tries to warn Samson, but the proud tank engine takes no notice and pulls away with the coaches instead of the trucks. Presently, Thomas arrives to fetch Gordon's coaches and Stanley explains that Samson has already taken them. Thomas assumes that Samson must be trying to prove a point by doing everyone else's jobs. At Knapford, Gordon is surprised to see Thomas pull in without his coaches. Thomas asks if Samson has brought the coaches and Gordon says that he hasn't and the express is already twenty minutes late. Thomas jokes that Samson must've decided to pull the express himself, but Gordon states that only big tender engines can pull the express. Meanwhile, Samson puffs through Wellsworth pulling the express coaches. Much to the passengers' annoyance, he clatters straight through the station without stopping. James catches up with Samson and tries to tell him that he has made a mistake, but Samson is insistent that he knows what he is doing and puffs away. Shortly, Samson has to stop at a junction to let Bill and Ben pass through. Bill and Ben tease Samson, but Samson doesn't take the hint and thinks Bill and Ben are seriously calling him useful and he carries on with the express coaches. Back at Knapford, the express is getting very late as the clock strikes eight o'clock. The Fat Controller is very cross and orders Gordon to take Annie and Clarabel. He also tells Thomas that he will have to use Henrietta. Both engines are very shocked by this. Elsewhere, Samson enters the Blue Mountain Quarry with the express coaches. The narrow gauge engines are pleased to see Samson, but Skarloey is surprised; he was expecting Samson to bring empty trucks, not passenger carriages. Samson realises his mistake and feels very silly indeed. Out on the main line, Annie and Clarabel are being pulled along at high-speeds by Gordon and they do not like it one bit. When Gordon arrives back at Knapford, the coaches are very grateful. Suddenly, Gordon sees Samson charging towards the station with his express coaches. Gordon calls out to Samson, but the proud tank engine ignores him. On his way back to the shunting yard, Samson meets up with the Fat Controller in Winston. The Fat Controller is very surprised to see Samson with the express coaches. Samson explains that he is returning the coaches to the yards, but the Fat Controller tells him he has caused a lot of confusion and delay. Samson apologises and says that he has made a mistake and it will not happen again. The Fat Controller tells him that everyone makes mistakes, but they make even more mistakes when they don't ask for help when they need it. As the sun begins to set, Samson picks up the empty trucks from the shunting yard and takes them to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The trucks are loaded up with stone, but it is too late to take them back to the Mainland. Samson is forced to spend the night in the quarry again. The narrow gauge engines start to tease Samson, and this time, even Samson sees the funny side. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Bill and Ben *Stanley *Samson *Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby (does not speak) *Toby (mentioned) *Henrietta (mentioned) Locations *Vicarstown Bridge *Ulfstead Castle *Blue Mountain Quarry *Blondin Bridge *Knapford *Shunting Yards *Maron *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill Gallery SamsonatYourServicetitlecard.png|Title card SamsonatYourServiceDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch Title Card SamsonatYourServiceGreekTitleCard.png|Greek Title Card SamsonatYourServiceRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card SamsonatYourServiceGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card SamsonatYourService1.png SamsonatYourService2.png SamsonatYourService3.png SamsonatYourService4.png SamsonatYourService5.png SamsonatYourService6.png SamsonatYourService7.png SamsonatYourService8.png SamsonatYourService9.png SamsonatYourService10.png SamsonatYourService11.png SamsonatYourService12.png SamsonatYourService13.png SamsonatYourService14.png SamsonatYourService15.png SamsonatYourService16.png SamsonatYourService17.png SamsonatYourService18.png SamsonatYourService19.png SamsonatYourService20.png SamsonatYourService21.png SamsonatYourService22.png SamsonatYourService23.png SamsonatYourService24.png SamsonatYourService25.png SamsonatYourService26.png SamsonatYourService27.png SamsonatYourService28.png SamsonatYourService29.png SamsonatYourService30.png SamsonatYourService31.png SamsonatYourService32.png SamsonatYourService33.png SamsonatYourService34.png SamsonatYourService35.png SamsonatYourService36.png SamsonatYourService37.png SamsonatYourService38.png SamsonatYourService39.png SamsonatYourService40.png SamsonatYourService41.png SamsonatYourService42.png SamsonatYourService43.png SamsonatYourService44.png SamsonatYourService45.png SamsonatYourService46.png SamsonatYourService47.png SamsonatYourService48.png SamsonatYourService49.png SamsonatYourService50.png SamsonatYourService51.png SamsonatYourService52.png SamsonatYourService53.png SamsonatYourService54.png SamsonatYourService55.png SamsonatYourService56.png SamsonatYourService57.png SamsonatYourService58.png SamsonatYourService59.png SamsonatYourService60.png SamsonatYourService61.png SamsonatYourService62.png SamsonatYourService63.png SamsonatYourService64.png SamsonatYourService65.png SamsonatYourService66.png SamsonatYourService67.png SamsonatYourService68.png SamsonatYourService69.png SamsonatYourService70.png SamsonatYourService71.png SamsonatYourService72.png SamsonatYourService73.png SamsonatYourService74.png SamsonatYourService75.png SamsonatYourService76.png SamsonatYourService77.png SamsonatYourService78.png SamsonatYourService79.png SamsonatYourService80.png SamsonatYourService81.png SamsonatYourService82.png SamsonatYourService83.png SamsonatYourService84.png SamsonatYourService85.png SamsonatYourService86.png SamsonatYourService87.png SamsonatYourService88.png SamsonatYourService89.png SamsonatYourService90.png SamsonatYourService91.png SamsonatYourService92.png SamsonatYourService93.png SamsonatYourService94.png SamsonatYourService95.png SamsonatYourService96.png SamsonatYourService97.png SamsonatYourService98.png SamsonatYourService99.png SamsonatYourService100.png SamsonatYourService101.png SamsonatYourService102.png SamsonatYourService103.png SamsonatYourService104.png SamsonatYourService105.png SamsonatYourService106.png SamsonatYourService107.png SamsonatYourService108.png SamsonatYourService109.png SamsonatYourService110.png SamsonatYourService111.png SamsonatYourService112.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes